I'll Stand By You
by charmedbaby21894
Summary: Sixth in my series. It's the first day back since Brooke's Christmas break Text. What happens when Brooke and Haley have to deal with homophobia at school. Will they claim it all a joke or will they stand up for what they believe in? Baley femslash


I'll Stand By You

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Here is the newest part of the series. I hope everyone enjoys it. This one is a little personal for some people because it shows how coming out can affect your life in ways that you wouldn't expect. Please excuse the language in this chapter. I am using it to amplify the hostile feelings between the two.  
**

Soon enough for Brooke Davis and Haley James, school started back up. The duo was really nervous about the reactions from their classmates concerning the text that Brooke had sent out the day before Christmas Eve. Haley had told her that she could take it back if she wanted to. Brooke had adamantly declined and then proceeded to give her girlfriend a lecture on why they wouldn't be taking the text back. The key points included that they could now hold hands and kiss in public. To this, Haley had replied with a long, steamy make-out session on her couch.

It was the morning of the first day back and our duo had stayed at Brooke's house for the night so they could go in together. The duo woke up early in the morning and separated to shower and get ready for the day. Haley was really nervous. She honestly didn't want Brooke to get hurt or kicked off the squad because of her. She smiled in spite of this fact and showered, washing with Strawberry scented products. She got out and dried off, wrapping a towel around her and walking into her bedroom. On the bed, there was some undergarments. She pulled them on and quickly pulled her favorite pair of dark blue jeans and black converse. She walked to her closet and pulled out a long sleeved dark green shirt and put it on. She ran her hand down Brooke's jacket and smiled softly. She pulled it off the hook and went to sit on the bed to wait for her girl to be ready. As she waited, she put on the necklace Brooke had gotten her for Christmas.

While Haley was doing that, Brooke has showering as well. She blow dried her hair. She put undergarments on and pulled a towel around her body she walked into the room, not seeing Haley, who was sitting on the bed. She dropped her towel and bent over to retrieve her clothes for the day. A smirk crossed her features as she heard a gasp from behind her. She wiggled her rear a little.

"Like what you see Baby?" she asked the lighter haired girl. She moaned as hands slid over her panty-clad butt. She pushed back slightly before she stood up and turned around, pulling the smaller girl in for a long embrace. She pulled back and sent a smile to the other girl.

"Always and Forever," Haley replied in a husky tone before clasping Brooke's bracelet on her dark wrist. She pressed a sweet kiss on her lips before sitting back on the bed. Brooke pulled on a pair of tight black jeans and a blue Tree Hill Ravens shirt. She pulled on a jean jacket and some black shoes before grabbing her purse and backpack. Haley pulled on Brooke's Letterman jacket and grabbed her messenger bag before the duo walked outside and got into Brooke's car, driving off to Tree Hill High.

Twenty minutes later, the two sat in the parking lot, staring at the building. They neither one wanted to admit it, but they were nervous about the reactions from some of their friends. They had been so nervous in fact, that they had kept their phones off until just now. Brooke had somewhere along the lines of 30 texts and Haley had 10. They didn't read them. Haley took a deep breath and got out of the car. She grabbed her bag, put it on, and shut the door. She walked around to the other side and opened Brooke's door for her. She pulled the cheerleader out and handed her her bags. They clasped hands, fingers intertwining and cautiously walked to the front of the school. They shared a look and went in with no hesitation.

They could feel the stares and hear the whispers as they made their way down the hallway to their side by side lockers. Everyone took notice of their clasped hands, loving looks, and the fact that book nerd Haley was wearing popular Brooke's Letterman jacket with _Davis _scrawled across the back. They ignored the stares and whispers as they reached their lockers. Haley opened her's quickly and placed the books that she wouldn't need in it. She grabbed the ones she would and shoved them into her bag. The locker was closed quickly and Haley stood beside Brooke as she changed her books and kept watch for Peyton or Lucas. Haley noticed her very tense posture and sighed a little.

"Calm down baby. They won't mess with you because they're scared that Nate and Luke will attack them," she murmured, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder and pressing a kiss to her neck. This helped the other girl to relax immensely. The darker haired teen finished putting her books away and shut her locker. She leaned against them and pulled Haley tight to her body. They were still amazed at how well they fit together, like two puzzle pieces. Brooke rested her chin on the top of Haley's head and breathed in her favorite scent: strawberries. She closed her eyes and willed herself to relax. They heard rapid footsteps and tensed a little. Brooke opened her eyes and slowly met the bemused green eyes of her best friend Peyton Sawyer. Beside her stood a semi-uncomfortable looking Nathan and a smiling Lucas, holding Peyton's hand. The two girls disentangled themselves with a slight blush. Peyton turned to the boys and smirk.

"Alright Scotts. Pay up. I believe it was thirty bucks that they would be together before Christmas," she said, holding her empty hand out. Nathan glared and Lucas smiled at her before they both handed over their money. She smiled and happily counted it, smirking at the two very confused lovers. Nathan and Lucas just rolled their identical blue eyes.

"We made bets on when you two would finally realize what has been in front of you for the past few months. I bet on sometime before Christmas. Lucas bet on Spring Break and Nathan, the big oaf, bet it would take some intervention over summer break to get you two to admit it. Oh, and just to let you know, that means we support you and your decision," Peyton said as she put the money into her wallet and then into the pocket of her black jeans. Brooke and Haley exchanged tentative smiles and a kiss that quickly heated up and entered the zone of a full on makeout session. Peyton smiled as the boy's eyes glazed over. She cleared her throat a few times to get their attention. When that didn't work, she clapped loudly in Haley's ear and then stepped back as the duo slowly broke apart. People in the hall stared. Brooke just rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Haley's waist. Just then, the bell rang and everyone began to scatter. Brooke proudly walked Haley to her first period class (AP bio), before she went to her own Physics class.

The girl's didn't get to see each other all day due to the fact that Haley had to stay behind during lunch to talk to a teacher. After school, Brooke changed into dark blue shorts and a black sports bra before heading to practice. Haley followed behind, splitting off to sit in the stands and watch the Cheerleaders practice their routines. As the clock reached four, the over girls on the squad showed up. Some of them glared heatedly at Haley, making her glare back. She then turned her attention to her girlfriend. A familiar, tall, blond was looking her way in barely concealed disgust. Peyton, who was trying to distract Brooke so she wouldn't attack said cheerleader, gave Haley a small smile. And then, all cheer-hell broke out.

"What in the hell is your problem Mikayla?" Brooke shouted at the girl, drawing Haley's attention. Mikayla Jamison stood toe-to-toe to the head cheerleader and glared. Brooke was tensing up, getting ready to fight the girl if she crossed the unsaid boundary.

"You are, you fucking dyke! Your relationship with that geekoid is unnatural and I refuse to let you corrupt this squad" she shouted. A few of them nodded with her. Brooke went to slap her but Peyton grabbed her hand.

"Don't, Brooke. Don't bring yourself down to her level," she warned. Brooke nodded and closed her eyes. Sara Idol walked up next to Mikayla, her red hair swaying as she smirked.

"Fucking carpet muncher. We don't want you as a captain," she said. There were a few murmurs of dissent with this statement. The brunette captain took a deep breath and smiled to herself as she felt wiry arms wrap around her and a head rest on her left shoulder.

"Ok. I'm a nice person. I'm also a fair person. So, let's take a vote. Raise your hand if you want me to go," she said. Several hands went up. She quickly counted. She smirked as she did the math.

"This is interesting. Let's see. Mikayla Jamison, Sara Idol, Jordyn Tyner, Caroline McLeod, Destiny Kaven, and Alana West. Please turn in your uniforms. You are off the squad," Brooke told them. Destiny and Alana sneered and stalked off. Caroline and Jordyn glared for a few moments before going into the changing rooms. Brooke, Peyton, and Haley watched them go before turning back to the boiling mad Mikayla and Sara. Peyton went to the other girls to explain the full nature of the situation.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Mikayla ground out, her manicured hands clenched into fists.

"You heard her perfectly clear. Turn in your uniforms because you are off the squad," Haley said, coming out to stand beside her girlfriend, grabbing her hand, clearly displaying the Letterman jacket she wore. They didn't expect what the duo would do next.

It all happened so fast, in the space of a few moments. Mikayla growled and jumped onto Haley, knocking her flat on her back. Sara did the same to Brooke. The brunette managed to throw the redhead off. She then turned to her girlfriend. What she saw frightened her. Mikayla was sitting on her thighs, hands punching her in the face, the arms, and her torso. Haley's brown eyes caught hers, full of tears she wouldn't shed and pain. Brooke growled and tore the girl off her lover. Peyton and another cheerleader, Rachel Gatina, held Mikayla and Sara back as Brooke surveyed the damage done to her girl. Haley sat up.

"Don't worry baby, I'm fine. Just a few bruises that'll fade soon," she said, standing up. Brooke wrapped an arm around her waist and turned to the other cheerleaders, softening her features as she saw the concern in their eyes.

"Practice for today is canceled. There will be an open audition on Wednesday. Please spread the word so that we have a good turn out," Brooke announced as they went to walk out.

Several hours later, Haley and Brooke were cuddling in front of the fire, content to sit in their comfortable silence, occasionally exchanging soft and sweet kisses.

"Hey Brooke. I love you."

"I love you, too. I love you so much Haley."

**This is it. Please drop a review and let me know how you feel. Also, check out my other stories please!**


End file.
